In a computer system, a plurality of pieces of data are associated with one another as necessary and stored in a storage apparatus so that the plurality of pieces of data can be managed efficiently. For example, when a large volume of data is stored, the data is divided and then stored, to thereby enable data storage efficiency to be improved (refer to Patent Literature 1). At the same time, management information of the divided data is managed separately, and when a data read request is received, those divided pieces of data are combined for provision thereof.